Banquet Aftermaths
by Haru No Uta
Summary: Talking about 'high tolerance for alcohol'. Decided to post this after reading In Vino Veritas? by Lafine. Only that I've 3 drunk Kirins, that is... Keiki x Rakushun, Enou x Enki, Taiou x Taiki. Yaoi.


Didn't want to publish this initially. But after reading Lafine's 'In Vino Veritas?' I'd decided "Ah! What the heck! Just post it!"

* * *

Banquets.

There are always more than 1001 reasons to throw one. Even if there is no reason to hold one, it'll still be held for no reasons at all.

* * *

Slipping away from his seat, Keiki made his escape from the banquet. He was on the verge of puking for tolerating the stench of red meat.

The Imperial Garden was quiet. He was strolling leisurely pass the carp pond when he hear voices from behind a row of bushes.

"Hey! Gib me dat, you're dringing too muge!"

Following the sounds he separated the bushes, revealing the Taihos of En-Koku and Tai-Koku, drunk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

The boozed up Taihos just kept staring at the clear headed one. When suddenly, En-Taiho recognised the intruder.

"Keigi! Itsh you!" *Hiccup*

"Geiki?" *Giggles* "Geiki! Dish ish nish!" *Hiccup* Tai-Taiho held up a tripod of clear liquid with both hands.

Didn't wish to know how they got themselves into this, he wanted to sent a palace attendant to inform their Kings.

"Wha!" Keiki's robe was grabbed from behind and he fell onto the grass joining the younger Taihos.

* * *

"Where could they be?" Looking around, there was no sight of them.

Ridiculous.

That all three Kirins were missing and no one knows where they were, not even their Kings.

The scholar was getting anxious. He was to find them. But he had no idea where to.

The Imperial Garden was quiet. He was nervously walking pass the carp pond when he hear voices from behind a row of bushes.

"Hey! Gib me dat, you're doo young to be dringing!"

Following the sounds he separated the bushes, revealing the Taihos of Kei-Koku, En-Koku and Tai-Koku, drunk.

"So that's where you are!"

"Huh?"

* * *

~ Kei-Koku ~

"Ow! You're so heavy!" Kei-Ou can't possibly carry him back to his chambers.

"Let me do it." The fair-skinned scholar volunteered himself.

Keiki was way much heavier then he thought. Youko was a much easier bundle.

They finally made it to Keiki's chambers and he thought all the was left was to put Taiho in bed. When he tripped infront of the bed and fell into it with Keiki landing on him.

The fall woke the drunken Taiho, "Rakushun?"

Knowing he was blushing, Rakushun tried to wriggle himself free from under Keiki.

"Is it really you? Or is it because I'm drunk?" Eyes in search for affirmation.

He wanted to look away, or he could get himself drunk in those eyes, "Taiho, you're drunk."

"Then let me be drunk forever." He was not letting go even if he could be an imagination.

Stopping his appreciation on those lips, moving to the slim neck, he wanted to taste more of Rakushun.

His body feels weird, his mind was not thinking, "Don't, Taiho ..."

"Keiki." Its owner corrected.

He cringed at his earlobe being nibbled, "Tai ..."

"Keiki." Insistence.

Was he getting drunk too? He didn't want to find out. Drawing their distance closer, "Keiki."

* * *

~ En-Koku ~

It wasn't much of a challenge getting Taiki drunk. But Keiki? He was really interested to learn how Enki managed to do that.

"Ged me more whyne! Where'sh eberybody?" Half sitting up, he don't even know where he was.

Amusing at Enki's reactions, En-Ou kept quiet in his corner of the coach.

"Itsh sho hot here." Naturally, the best way for relieve was to undress.

The light blue sash then the navy tunic. All that was left was the translucent inner clothing. From how Enki was still complaining, this last piece had to go too.

Giving in to his impetuous desires, En-Ou jumped on Enki, pressing him back down on the bench, "Let me help you."

Straining his focus on the attacker, "Shoryu?" *Broad smile* "You wand to join bor a dring?"

"Of course." Soughting after the sweet nectar from Enki's mouth.

*Giggles* "Shilly Shoryu! There'sh no whyne here!" Pressing a finger on En-Ou's lips.

"Oh yes there is!"

* * *

~ Tai-Koku ~

Carrying the small bundle of Taiki in his arms, Tai-Ou was fuming.

But how could they? His Taiki was way underage to be, firstly, drinking and, secondly, getting dead drunk!

Rehearsing his long lecture in his head, he was going to read that out to Taiki once they reach Tai-Koku.

His little Taiki stirred, switching his sleeping position. His fair complexion was tinted.

Watching that contented face, for a second Tai-Ou hesitated on if he should do that.

But on second thoughts, he should. He was angry that, one, Taiki ran off with someone else in the middle of the banquet, two, without informing him and three, getting himself drunk!

In other words, he was plain jealous.

Standing at Taiki's bed, shaking gently the weighless load in his arms, "Kouri, wake up."

Tai-Taiho flipped over to his other side.

"Kouri." Flipping the little Kirin up to a sitting position.

"I wan doo shleep, Gyoushooo." Flopping the little head on sturdy shoulders.

The perfectly prepared lecture diminished in that instant.

He placed Taiki on the bed, fixed a kiss on the smooth forehead before getting up to return to his own chambers.

Something was weighing on his robe. Small fists were clenched on the silk.

Gently, he unfolded the tiny fingers, placing another kiss on the soft black hair, "Goodnight Kouri."

His sleeve was inturn grabbed. Smiling, shaking his head, Tai-Ou tried to free his clothes from the petite hands.

Taiki pulled the sleeve closer to his chest.

Resigning to the silent protests, Tai-Ou slipped under the blanket.

Pulling Taiki closer, "Goodnight."

* * *

~ End ~


End file.
